


Horror Films and Late Night Confessions

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, i suck at summaries and titles. this was inspired by recent events. This is about Sarah and Delphine because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Films and Late Night Confessions

Sarah and Delphine were college roommates. They were vastly different people, but they actually got along quite well. Delphine was shy and awkward. Sarah was confident and extroverted. Delphine was at the top of her class. Sarah occasionally struggled to pass classes. They were polar opposites, but as physics states: opposites attract. And Delphine was definitely attracted to Sarah. She was in love with her best friend. So when Sarah suggested they marathon horror movies, even though she absolutely hated them, she couldn’t say no.

So they sat on Sarah’s bed and Sarah pulled up a list of horror movies from Netflix. Sarah picked an easy one, just to start slow for her. Jaws. It was an old movie and the effects were pretty shitty, so Sarah figured it would be good for Delphine. Within the first few minutes Delphine’s hand was clenching Sarah’s so tight, it might break. “Relax, Delphine you don’t even see her actually get eaten. That’s later.” Delphine whimpers and cuddles closer to Sarah. Sarah smiled at the contact, she had chosen horror films specifically to get Delphine close to her. Sure it was low and maybe a little cruel, but she didn’t know how else to get close to Delphine. How do you even go about telling your best friend that you’re in love with them?

About halfway through the movie, Delphine had buried her face in Sarah’s neck. Closing her eyes and trying to block out the sounds coming from the television. Every time she heard that music she knew what was going to happen. Sarah held her hand tighter and ran her fingers through her curls. In a bold move, she kissed Delphine on the forehead. “You’re okay, the scene is almost over.” She whispered. She felt Delphine smile against her neck. “Hey, you can look now.” Delphine kept her head on Sarah’s shoulder, but turned so that she was watching the movie. Sarah wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer. Delphine wrapped her arms around Sarah’s midsection.

“You’re comfy.” Delphine whispered. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Delphine hiding her face in the crook of Sarah’s neck every time that ominous music started to play. They reveled in the feel of each other, comfortable and unwilling to move once the movie ended. Sarah found a not-so-scary movie to watch once Jaws ended, she didn’t want to give Delphine nightmares. She found Deep Blue Sea which is considered a horror movie, but comes off as more of a comedy than anything else. It made Delphine laugh at least. She loved that laugh. She could listen to it forever.

By the end of the movie, Delphine was half-asleep on her shoulder. She closed the laptop and set it on the floor. Then she gently nudged Delphine awake. “Hey, Delphine wake up.” Delphine groaned out a word that sounded like no. “You should probably get back to bed.”

Delphine lifted her head and wiped the sleep from her eyes. It was the cutest thing she ever saw and if anyone ever heard her say that out loud, she’d have to punch them out. “You’re probably right.” She looked at Sarah then, their faces only inches apart. The air was thick with unsaid confessions. Delphine looked over at her bed and then back at Sarah. Her gaze lingered on Sarah’s lips and the she looked Sarah in the eyes, worrying her lip between her teeth. She noticed then that Sarah was staring at her lips.

Delphine made a decision, giving Sarah a chance to back away if she wanted to. “Or I could stay here.” Sarah took the invitation then, cupping Delphine’s cheek and leaning in. Their lips met softly. Delphine kissed her back immediately. She reached a hand up to cup Sarah’s cheek. They continued kissing slowly and gently, getting to know the others mouth. That is until Delphine had to turn away to yawn.

Sarah laughed. “Am I boring you?”

“Non, no, no, I’m just tired.” To prove it, she yawned again.

“Maybe we should go to bed.” Sarah suggested. “Continue whatever this is in the morning.”

“Mmkay.” Delphine said sleepily. She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

“What are you doing?” Sarah asked a little confused.

“If you think I’m sleeping alone after that movie, you’ve lost your mind.”

Sarah laughed again and laid down next to her, wrapping her arms around the other woman and spooning her from behind. She kissed the back of Delphine’s neck and then they both fell asleep with the promise of more kisses in the morning.


End file.
